vortoxfandomcom-20200213-history
Squoatling
Squoatlings are an endangered species indigenous to the Vortox solar system. Their sole motivation is towards pleasing their god, Squoat, and as such, they are fairly passive and remote from Galactic Union influences. However, despite their happy-go-lucky nature, they have been hunted down due to an incident between Squoatopia and the Llamanian Empire, resulting in very few Squoatling sightings in the Galactic Union. Appearance Squoatlings are bipedal lifeforms that share a striking resemblance with Earth's Capra genus of taxonomic classification. As such, they have cloven hooves for digits, horns on the top of their heads, and fur almost everywhere. However, their snouts are button-like, unlike a goat's. While their common fur color is a beige or brown color, Squoatlings come in all forms of pastel colors, not including black or red. This irregular coloration of fur is existent due to a mutation caused by Squoat, who believed that his followers should represent a plethora of colors. Most Squoatlings have fur markings on their bodies indicative of their genetic individuality, usually in a lighter color than the majority of their fur. Squoatling fur, being naturally soft and thin, builds up infrequently on one part of their bodies, dubbed the "Soft spot". Their horns have ridges that line the entirety of their heads with a horizontal grain. While bumpy, their horns are very smooth and well maintained. This continues onto their hooves, which are also smooth and trimmed for less painful transportation and tool-handling. Squoatling attire is generally very basic and primitive in comparison to garbs typically worn by members of the Galactic Union. This is mostly due to the harsh desert environment of Vortox-56 and Squoat's will of isolation from large alien influences. Male Squoatlings typically wear either a skirt or trousers depending on the weather, with aristocrats wearing full robed garbs or silken pantaloons. Most males do not wear shirts in the blazing heat. Females are usually robed from the shoulder to the legs or in trousers and a chest binding, while aristocrats are seen in full dresses or in a poet blouse with pantaloons. Biology Habitat Squoatlings are bipedal, sentient, mammalian creatures that are very fragile outside of their desert environment. Living in a dune world, they typically reside upon the peaks of sand mounds in order to have a better eye on any potential prey. In addition, the Vortox solar system is one of the only solar systems with a natural berry source, wherein the Squoatling requires resveratrol nutrients from in order to survive. In order to maintain energy, the Squoatling requires a climate with temperatures ranging from 280 K to 340 K. Elsewise, they are likely to appear sluggish and or lethargic until their eventual fall into an unnatural hibernation. Diet Almost the primary food of their diet is the Vorpaberry, Squoatlings are omnivorous, and have long canines on either side of their mouths to show for their versatility. Most prey of the Squoatlings are small burrowing vermin, including Fhacoma, Hiterny, and Jabbuns. While large creatures are usually not hunted by the Squoatlings, it is not uncommon to see them to strike down a weakened Polumas or Gioglan. Squoatlings can digest prey without having to cut off their pelts, however most describe that the sensation from eating fur is revolting and for a last resort. Along with their twenty-two teeth, the Squoatling can intentionally lock their jaw in a very widened position for a considerable amount of time. While it is uncertain why Squoatlings can do this, many believe that the locking of their jaws is either vestigial, being used to intimidate other creatures, or for consuming large quantities of food at once. Seasonal Breeding As with most mammals, Squoatlings have a season-related heat period that changes their behavior. This period of heat is typically between the 25th and 30th semesters of a GUY, denoted by when Vortox-56 is closest to the twin suns it orbits. While the increased heat of the planet definitely aids in the arousing of Squoatling hormones, it is not necessary, as there have been records of space-bound Squoatlings being in heat during this same time period. Most sexual interactions during Squoatling heat are monogamous between a male and a female, whereas they rub horns for dominance until one of them submits from the sensitive receptors in their horns. After they fornicate, the female Squoatling will have roughly a five semester gestation period. At the end of this timeframe, an average of six children will be born, however most of them will perish within first few seconds of coming out of the womb. The stillborn, then, are not mourned, and instead are eaten in Squoat's favor, harboring nutrients and good spirit towards the mother. Culture Behavior The typical Squoatling is a very calm and relaxed citizen. Being assigned a role by Squoat at the age of 13 GUY, most Squoatlings are extremely proficient in their job, and as such, have very little stress in their daily routine. In addendum, most are happy in Squoat's decision, growing into their role in society as they age. Their passive nature, then, allows them to pursue long periods of anguish without much of an aggressive response towards their source of distress. This behavior also leads to occasional laziness on their behalf when nothing important is occurring. Sentiment among the Squoatling species is mostly nostalgia-based given their ignorance of the world around them. Most Squoatlings only see minor inconveniences as obstacles, and do not become distraught in their attempts at solving their problems. However, the death of a loved one and the loss of a good harvest typically result in depression and or tears among their community. In their sadness, they understand that death is irreversible, and so is even a minute loss of their sacred fruit, the Vorpaberry. Aside from these events, most days are content and or happy among the peaceful Squoatlings. Religion Squoatlings are very devout creatures, and are typically avid in following religious events to the minute. Whether its Squoatiantide or a typical Squoatsgiving day, Squoatlings wish for nothing more than to please their creator. Most of their teachings and experiences are aided by Squoat's presence in their lives, and as such they emotionally benefit from aiding him. While some Squoatlings are curious in Squoat's true being, knowing that his presence in Squortz Castle is merely the form he wishes for them to see, most abide by his will happily and without question. Squoatiantide is a festival that occurs once every GUY on the 32nd Equinox of the 17th Semester, the presumed day when Squoat breathed life into the Squoatlings. During this festival, huge masses of sacrifices are presented to Squoat while a feast is prepared for the entirety of Squoatopia. Games and presents are played and distributed all in good morale. Once the feast is finished, a great prayer is spoken by the Squingling to Squoat. Afterwards, a random Squoatling is chosen for "Ascendence", whereas they are stripped of their belongings and also presented to Squoat as a sacrifice. Squoatsgiving day, on the other hand, is a weekly celebration of life and Squoat. Squoatlings are dismissed from their duties to further relax and attune themselves to their world. In many neighborhoods, Squoatlings will form a circle around noon and lie on their backs, bathing in the goodness that is the Vortox suns. Most households also have an enriching meal for Squoatsgiving dinner, the eating of which is preceded by a long prayer of thanks. The day Squoatsgiving day is typically Productivity day, whereas most work is hastened and based on efficiency.Category:Zander